1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power management mechanism, and more particularly, to a power supply system and a power supply method.
2. Description of Related Art
As hardware specification of computer device such as notebook computer continue to improve, computer device also have increasing needs for more power. For example, in the future game-specific notebook computers, power supply requirement can be as high as 500 watts (W). Accordingly, with the specification of existing power supply, it may require two or more power suppliers connected in series to provide enough power for computer device.
However, the existing power supply structure usually does not support use of two or more power suppliers for providing power and lacks of a system structure capable of dynamically switching between power supply paths of multiple power suppliers.